


cut from the same cloth

by chants_de_lune



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Biphobia, Bisexuality, Coming Out, Emotional Bellamy Blake, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Identity Reaffirmation, Light Angst, Love Confessions, Unresolved Romantic Tension, echo not painted in good light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 10:56:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16701172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chants_de_lune/pseuds/chants_de_lune
Summary: “I’m sure you will love seeing so many new faces,” said Echo, a tad too sweet. “After six years, I imagine you’d want to be around people like you were in Polis.”“I think I would want to book a therapist first,” said Clarke, rubbing her temples.  “And Polis was more of a prison than a party.”Echo rolled her eyes.  “Have fun. You should go wild, find some men and women to sleep with.”Something in Clarke stiffened at that comment.  She sighed, counting to five.“Yeah, because that’s ever a priority for me.”Echo waved her hand.  “There are people with loose morals everywhere, it’s who they are. Hedonism runs deep in humanity, you know.”Clarke braced her knuckles against the table.---------------------------------------------------------------Clarke deals with some biphobic garbage, but thankfully, she's got Bellamy beside her.





	cut from the same cloth

**Author's Note:**

> a big thank you to my beta, @mistletoezutara on tumblr, without whom this story wouldn't be as poignant as it is.

 

It was late into the night, or however they were going to constitute ‘night’ on this new planet.Everyone else was asleep, the room momentarily silent, save for the constant electrical humming. Clarke drummed her fingers against the table in the conference room of the Eligius IV ship.Her head ached, and there was an itchy spot on her neck which demanded to be scratched with unflattering ferocity.But she couldn’t go back to her quarters before this discussion was over.

 

“We have to be delicate with this,” she said firmly, “I know everyone wants to move in right away, but not before we ensure that we have the right method of integration.”

 

“And I still think you’re being selfish,” Echo scowled. “What, Clarke Griffin gets to enjoy the sunlight while so many Azgeda are still asleep?”

 

“You’re also awake,” Bellamy clipped in, exchanging an annoyed look with Clarke.She gave him a slight nod, twitching her eyebrows slightly. 

 

In the week since the awakening, the not-dormant members of Octavia’s faction had absolved themselves of her power.Echo had been walking around the cryo chambers where some still had scarification underneath their tattoos, hissing about them being lifted before the others. 

 

“One more day to settle agreements, and then we can start the process to wake up everyone,” Clarke said, steel-jawed.“This mega-city has doctors, psychiatric professionals who can determine which people are sane enough for integration and which have to be rehabilitated.”

 

“I’m with Clarke,” said Bellamy.“Cryo’s not hurting anyone.What’s a couple more days after 125 years?” 

 

Clarke smiled at his joke, but Echo’s scowl only grew deeper.Bellamy sighed. 

“I cannot go through another war.I’m ready to live the life that Monty wanted me to have.”

 

Their friend’s sacrifice hung heavy in the air for a few moments.

 

“Then it’s settled,” he continued.“Tomorrow we travel back, make more arrangements,” his eyes shifted to Clarke, tilting his head, “maybe even get a feel for the city.”

 

“A change of pace would be nice,” she said, putting her hands flat on the table. 

 

“I’m sure you will love seeing so many new faces,” said Echo, a tad too sweet. “After six years, I imagine you’d want to be around people like you were in Polis.”

 

“I think I would want to book a therapist first,” said Clarke, rubbing her temples.“And Polis was more of a prison than a party.”Echo rolled her eyes. 

 

“Have fun. You should go wild, find some men and women to sleep with.”

 

Something in Clarke stiffened at that comment.She sighed, counting to five. 

 

“Yeah, because that’s ever a priority for me.”

 

Echo waved her hand.“There are people with loose morals everywhere, it’s who they are. Hedonism runs deep in humanity, you know.”

 

Clarke braced her knuckles against the table. 

 

“We don’t need to be talking about this now,” said Bellamy in a low voice.

 

Echo scoffed.“I’m just saying, I support Clarke if she wants to integrate to this new society and indulge herself with threesomes, I’m sure bi people there have plenty of orgies —“

 

“What is your problem?” Clarke snapped, staring at her darkly with her jaw set tighter. Echo blinked, her jaw dropped like a goldfish.

 

“What are you talking about?” 

 

“What, is your problem, with who I am?”Clarke said, struggling to keep her voice even.Her heart was pattering too fast, and her chest felt tight, as if she had just sprinted.She looked over to Bellamy, and he seemed tense as well, arms crossed taut on his chest. 

 

“Problem?” Echo smirked, letting out a chuckle as she shrugged.“It’s weird to me, I suppose.” Her eyes had a malevolent gleam. “In Azgeda, you bore children or you fought, you didn’t try to do both.” She tossed her hair haughtily.“I just don’t understand - is one not enough for you? You want to take both from everyone else?”

 

“Out,”Bellamy ordered.The sound clawed out from deep in his throat.Echo’s eyes widened, then they quickly narrowed.

 

“What did you say to me?”

 

“Get out,” Bellamy said again, eyes ablaze.“Stop baiting her.” 

 

Echo’s eyes slid between the two of them, an ugly scoff passing her lips. 

“Only jokes….Skaikru are still the most sensitive…”

 

And with a final disgusted glare at Clarke, she left. 

 

As she slammed the door shut behind her, Clarke let her face fall into her hands, breathing shakily.She shut her eyes and willed them not to spill tears.Bellamy’s footsteps were audible as he crossed the room.The hand he put on her shoulder was warm, and still familiar. 

 

“Don’t listen to her, alright? She’s…” the gravel in his voice seemed softer now. “She’s just mad at me, okay? Mad at me for breaking up with her, and she took it out on you.”

 

Clarke lifted her face from her hands, wiping away an errant tear.“Her trying to kill me for what I did to you didn’t have to be grounds for a breakup.”

 

“Yes, it did,” Bellamy objected firmly, “and I’m glad Madi told me.”He stepped closer, his eyes dropping to the shake in Clarke’s hand. “But that isn’t the main problem right now, is it?” 

 

Clarke shook her head, letting out a breath and clenching her teeth against a sob. 

“I just…” she looked at him, eyes doe and vulnerable, “It’s been so long,” she took a couple heaving breaths. “So long since anyone would say those things to me.”

 

Bellamy reached out and pulled her to his chest.“You’re not a joke,” he whispered against her hair, letting the edges of it glide through his fingertips. “No part of you is a joke.”

 

“I know,” she nodded against his shoulder.“I know.” 

 

Bellamy nudged her temple with his cheek.“I mean come on… I… I was the one who had threesomes.”

 

Clarke’s next cry turned into a laugh, and she hugged him tighter. 

“Oh I’d forgotten those.”

Bellamy pulled back to look at her, and Clarke felt a lump in her throat at the sheer openness in his eyes, every line in his face was filled with love. He had shaven yesterday, and he looked more like he had when he was younger.When he was her Bellamy. 

 

“Don’t… don’t ever listen to stuff like that,” he murmured, cupping her cheeks and pressing his forehead to his.“It’s beautiful, all that you are is beautiful to me.”

 

Tears re-emerged in her eyes as she nodded.“I’m bi,” she whispered, pulling away again to meet his gaze.“And bi is beautiful.” 

 

“Of course it is,” said Bellamy, that smile etched on his face.The smile which seemed meant for her.The one that had appeared when he found her all those years ago, chained and afraid in a cave, like a valiant prince rescuing his darling princess. 

 

She pulled him back into her arms and tousled the hair on the nape of his neck. 

He rubbed slow circles on her back. A second wave of happier tears fell down her cheeks, and Bellamy wiped them away.They held that embrace for a few minutes, swaying slightly. 

 

“You’re not alone, Clarke,” he said softly in her ear.She nuzzled lightly against his neck.

 

“I know, Bell.”

 

“You’re not alone…” he said again, then he paused for a breath, “because you and I are cut from the same cloth.” 

 

Clarke looked at him, her eyes widening as she processed his words.

 

“You mean….”

 

“Yes,” his smile was sheepish but fond. “Men, women, there’s some part of me that likes them just the same.I don’t really understand it yet, even though I’ve had years. But I don’t want you feeling isolated and ashamed because of something that other people are too hurtful to understand.”

 

Clarke felt another tear slip down her face.“I don’t know if we ever fully understand it, Bellamy.But it gets so much easier when you find people who are like you.”

 

“I’ve never told anyone about it,” he muttered as he scratched the back of his neck.“Not even Octavia.”

 

“Why not?” she asked softly.Bellamy shrugged.

 

“Never came up, I guess,” he let out a soft chuckle.“And the guys who were my type were either trying to kill me or, going for my sister.”

 

Clarke’s nose crinkled as she laughed, lines identical to the ones around Bellamy’s eyes as his chuckling increased.Her forehead knocked against his chest as they just let themselves laugh for a few moments. Then Clarke bounced on her heels and bit her lip.

 

“I knew, uh…year 2, in Earth Skills when I sat next to Rose Lee,” she admitted, cheeks warm with memory.Bellamy smiled, tugging her a little closer.

 

“I….I tried to impress Steve Han in Algebra with all those Greek myths,” he admitted. Clarke giggled against his shirt. 

 

“You adorable nerd,” she whispered. 

 

Bellamy chuckled. “Not for math, I bombed that class because I was so distracted.”

 

He looked at her, a glow in his eyes and his shoulders relaxed, like an immense weight had been lifted from his shoulders.“It’s so good to talk to someone about this.” 

 

Clarke hummed in content, “I’m glad you chose me.”

 

“So am I,” Bellamy murmured, and in that moment, everything felt right.Like a bridge had been built over the chasm that six years had left in its destructive wake. 

 

He put his thumb under Clarke’s chin, tilting her face to his.

 

“That’s not the first I’ve heard her make comments like that,” he admitted.Clarke felt her heart sink, and she squeezed his hand.

 

“Is that another reason why you ended it?” she asked.He nodded.

 

“I...feel like I don’t just want someone who accepts it,” he let out a slow breath, “but someone who also understands it.”

 

“I know what you mean,” Clarke said, “And you deserve everything that you want, everything that you had closed yourself off to.”

 

For a moment, Bellamy didn’t say anything.

 

“They’re going to assign us housing,” his voice was low, timorous.“And I’m going to put in a request for a place close to yours.” 

 

Clarke’s heart quickened, eyebrows raised.She spoke hesitantly.

 

“You could….” 

 

“Yes?” he breathed.

 

Clarke shut her eyes for a moment, and in her head, she took a leap.

 

“You could stay with me,” she whispered, “unless you needed your own space.”

 

Bellamy exhaled heavily, and his hand came up to brush back her hair.Clarke leaned into the familiar touch. 

 

“I can’t let go of us,” he confessed, “And I don’t think you can either.”

 

Clarke shook her head, afraid to speak.Bellamy took her hand in his, rubbing his thumb over her knuckles. 

 

“There’s still so more that we need to talk about, and I need more time,” he said. “Not because of you, though.” 

 

Clarke nodded. “I’m not looking for anyone else,” she murmured, placing her hand on his cheek.“And I haven’t wanted anyone else in a very long time.” 

 

There was a tic in Bellamy’s jaw as he nodded.He reached up and caressed Clarke’s hair again, smoothing it behind her ear.

 

“Till next time, then?” he murmured.

 

“Till next time,” said Clarke, a bit breathless. 

 

Bellamy leaned closer to her ear.

 

“Good night, Princess,” he whispered, pressing a kiss on her cheek, and another one closer to the corner of her mouth. 

 

“Good night, Bell.”

 

Clarke watched him leave the room, her fingers grazing two burning spots on her face. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, happy Thanksgiving. 
> 
> You may be wondering why I wrote this: 
> 
> 1) Recently my Queer Media discussed television depictions of bisexuality, and it's made me realize that Jason's laissez-faire, discrimination-free, utopian-dystopia doesn't feel like enough for me. It's a nice fantasy to project, but these dialogues are still necessary, especially with experiences that I've witnessed in fandom and experienced outside of it. I wrote this because I think these dialogues would make Clarke even stronger as a bi character.
> 
> 2) Though the show has made choices that I do not agree with, I will always be grateful that it introduced me to so many bisexual young women, older women, and a few men as well. This online community is so supportive and it has made me a much more confident bisexual woman. This fic is written for all the bisexual fans of the Bellamy/Clarke dynamic. 
> 
> 3) I think the 4x13 dialogue spoiled us in terms of heartfelt emotional Bellarke scenes which was given ample screen time. I wanted to bring that feeling back. A scene like the one I just wrote would drag me instantly back into the fervor that I had for them in season 4. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading this. If you don't like who I used as the biphobia mouthpiece, you were warned ahead of time, and I don't want your dickish comments. 
> 
> And as always, thank you for reading. 
> 
> ~ chant_de_lune
> 
> P.S. This is a standalone, because I have WIPs with more priority. If I'm inspired for a sequel, it'll get one.


End file.
